This invention relates to glazing panels, e.g., glass window panes, and most particularly to a double glazing panel gasket.
Traditionally, windows have been of single pane construction. As the cost of energy has increased, the demand for windows with greater insulating values has also increased. An improvement which has achieved greater insulating value is a window with a second pane on the interior side of the primary pane, with a suitable air gap between the two panes. A problem with this approach is the potential condensation between the two pieces of glass. "Between glass condensation" must be controlled by sealing the interior pane, i.e. the double glazing panel, around its perimeter so that moist interior air cannot migrate into the dead air space between the two panes. A common method of providing this seal has been the provision of a double glazing panel gasket 30 as shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawing. While this gasket has been somewhat effective, the problem of condensation between glazing panels has remained significant.